Conventional threshold devices are needed to install on the floor of door openings to provide a transition between floor surfaces and a sealing match between the lower edge of the door and the lower portion of the door opening.
Devices which are available are usually limited in that they require removal to alter and thus require additional time and expense and also additional skill. Another limitation is that the devices now available are generally restricted to a linear adjustment along the length of the threshold.